


I know that I love you, but sometimes I know it more

by Guts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guts/pseuds/Guts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes are sweet, but her mouth is grim. She makes you cry like onions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know that I love you, but sometimes I know it more

**Author's Note:**

> Someone stop me.

Jade really honestly thinks Rose is perfect.  
Her lipstick is never smeared and her skin is clear as water.   
She smooth’s wrinkles out of her clothes easily and has worn high heels more than once with nary a wobble.  
But days like this, when Dave doesn’t answer her and when the rain is heavy and when she feels guilty for being so cold, she is a wailing mess.   
“It’ll be okay, Rose!!!” Jade musters, trying to smile at the blonde girl curled into herself in the porcelain bathtub.   
“Im a Failuuure.” Rose sobs into her knees. At least Jade thinks that’s what it was.   
“No, No! You aren’t :(“ Jade reaches over the edge of the distressingly large bathtub to pat her back in a non-abrasive, soothing way she hopes.   
Jades knees feel very cold and sore from resting on the tiled floor.  
“Rose, it’ll be fine. Don’t be so hard on yourself!!” She reaches both hands and tries to shush her messed hair gently.   
“Its too hard. I Cant do it.” Comes the muffled answer.   
Jade turns the wizard hat knob to Hot, and pulls.   
Rose gasps, but the water is already touching her purpling toes and Jade has already pushed the Magic wand shaped plug into place.  
Her face is an open, watery mess. Her mouth is everywhere, and her mascara is smearing to her cheekbones, her lips are parted in a dumb, childlike way that hurts Jades heart.  
She doesn’t look at Rose, but picks up the washcloth, and she really should have guessed it, with the Gandalf and Hobbits print and washes Rose’s hair.   
Rose makes a sound like a kitten and relaxes, her eyelashes shudder.   
And Jade doesn’t know if she should put Sounds of the Ocean on repeat or if she should get a fluffy towel, or if she should call Dave and tell him to talk to her.  
It’s a miserable, incomplete feeling and its as if she took Rose’s teacup turn mouth and her heavy heart as her own.   
“Youre a good friend, Jade.” Rose tells her, looking up at her with her sharp eyes.   
“Are you happy?” Jade whispers to her, and Rose looks too sad to answer.  
She tips her head and blows bubbles in the water, her hair drifting in cream swirls and white swatches . And Jade smiles a little, which is what Rose wanted .   
“No,” She nods, bringing her black, dripping mouth to Jades cheek in a kiss.  
“But neither are you. “


End file.
